


Everything You Do Is Magic

by craving_for_ziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving_for_ziam/pseuds/craving_for_ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh god Zayn, yes, there," Liam moaned and pushed down on Zayn's fingers, too eager to wait for Zayn's small thrusts. Zayn swirled his fingers around, scissoring Liam open. After a few minutes, he added the third finger, his neglected cock painfully hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic ever written. I've had an idea in my head for a very long time, and I've been writing it for the past 5 months, but with a lot of work at school I just couldn't finish it. And when I actually had time, I didn't have needed inspiration.  
> It is partly inspired by the interview Liam and Zayn did back in November, when they were in Germany. I liked it very much, because they were all lovey dovey, and the interviewer just seemed so nice. [Here](http://bit.ly/11uqmdO)'s the link, if you want to see it (but I think you already did, as we, Ziam lovers, were so grateful for it).
> 
> One more thing: English is not my first language, so I hope there are not many mistakes. 
> 
> So, I really hope you'll like it. Comments are highly appreciated. :)

  
Liam and Zayn were friends. Saying they were good friends would be an understatement. They were best friends. Of course they both also had a good friendship with Harry, Louis and Niall, their band mates, but their bond was stronger. They did everything together. They often went out, they worked out in the gym together (Zayn was actually too lazy, he was just accompanying Liam) and they talked about every topic possible. Sometimes they even slept in the same bed.

Liam would always find a way to persuade other boys to let him share a room with Zayn. He wanted to be with him every minute of every day that passed by. He was in love with Zayn. But there was a small problem; they both had girlfriends. Zayn and Perrie were going on stronger than ever before, but Liam and Danielle had issues for quite some time now, mostly because Liam didn’t love her anymore. He still pretty much cared for her, but that was it. So, instead of being together and making themselves even unhappier, they decided to take a break. Liam was never a cheater and he couldn’t be with Danielle when he had feelings for somebody else.

He tried to tell Zayn how he feels many times, but his courage magically disappeared when Zayn pointed his beautiful golden-brown eyes at him. They were in the most amazing colour Liam ever saw. Zayn also had a small brown spot in his left eye, on the edge of his iris, and that was something Liam loved about him. It was special, just like a birthmark he had on his neck.

Lately, there was some unspoken tension between the two of them. It was just like a disease, like cancer maybe, and it was slowly, but surely overwhelming their insides. Neither of them knew what caused the situation, but there it was, urging them to avoid each other.

Zayn was confused; he didn’t know what he did wrong to make Liam avoid him; the said boy did everything to be away from him. During interviews he would sit at the far end of the sofa, with Niall by his side. For an unknown reason, that bothered Zayn. He felt like Niall was Liam's replacement for himself. In the car, he sat in the front, and he was quieter than before.

At first, Zayn tried to find the reason for Liam’s strange behaviour, but after a few tries he gave in. Liam was intentionally pushing him away; there was no more room sharing, no more activities they usually did together.

Liam felt his heart was torn in two pieces when he saw Zayn’s bewildered, hurt face. He was constantly reminded of the fact how bad of a friend he was, but he had to back away, as long as he still had a chance. He knew he had to do something when he heard Zayn talking on the phone with Perrie. They had been sharing a room once again and Liam had come back to take a shower when he heard the conversation.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babe, just a couple of weeks and you’ll have me all to you then.”

Liam walked in on a half-naked Zayn, lying on the bed only in grey boxer briefs that left very little to his imagination. He groaned quietly at the sight and wanted to step further in the room, but stopped in his track when he heard Perrie’s voice. He didn’t really like her, although he knew she was nice. He was just jealous; she had that one thing Liam wanted the most. She had Zayn.

“I know, but I don’t know if I have the patience … And I’m in a great need …”

Zayn had her on the speakers; his phone was lying beside him, and he shifted in more comfortable position. Liam whimpered when he saw a huge bump in Zayn’s boxers and he slightly moved towards the door, ready to step out, in case Zayn would strip down. Liam knew that if Zayn did this, and there was a huge possibility he would, Liam wouldn’t be able to hold back. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“Oh really? We are in a great need too.” Zayn palmed himself through his boxers and moaned lightly. Liam could feel his pants tighten to the point it felt slightly painful, so he unbuckled his belt and opened his zipper, safely hidden in the dark corner of the room beside the doors. Perrie chuckled on the other side of the phone.

“So, are we having phone sex then?” she asked, obviously fond of the thought. “Yeah. Unless you want to wait and do it in person,” Zayn smirked.

“Ugh, I can’t wait, but of course I want to do it in person! Only 22 days left and I will finally see you. And we could make this plan come true.” “Fuck,” Zayn groaned in response.

“Where are you right now?” he asked, heavily bothered.

“I’m in my living room. You?”

“I’m on my bed. What are you wearing?” Zayn said, the game arousing him to no end. He palmed himself through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“I was wearing a blue T-shirt and black sweatpants. And now-“

“What do you mean you were wearing?” Zayn panted.

“I took them off. And now I am dressed only in my black laced panties and a matching bra. You know, the same I had on the last time we saw each other.”

Zayn moaned in frustration and grabbed his shaft under the boxers, not able to wait any longer. He let out a sigh of relief.

By now, Liam was so hard he couldn’t handle the pain that the pressure of his pants on his fully erect cock caused. He pushed down his jeans, along with his boxers, as quietly as possible. He closed his fingers around his long, thick cock and stroked it slowly. He tried not to moan, but a small sound still escaped his mouth.

Zayn was slowly sliding his hand up and down his shaft, oblivious to all the noises in the room, except for Perrie's voice. He took off his boxers to get some more space. His erection slapped against his stomach and Liam had to bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud.

"What are you wearing?" Perrie continued with the game.

"Oh. I’m wearing nothing. Fuck," Zayn tried to talk while quickening the pace his hand was working at. "Wha-what are you doing right now?" Zayn stuttered. As cliché as it sounded, it was the best way to heat things up.

"Pleasuring myself. Ah," her breathing quickened as she was really close to her climax.

"I can tell you are close now. I bet you wish that instead of your fingers, my cock would be thrusting inside of your tight little pussy. I know you love it when I come deep inside of you," Zayn talked dirtily and Perrie wasn't the only bothered person.

Liam was now close; he was wanking furiously, thrusting his length into his hand, sticky pre-come wetting his fingers.

"And when I come in your mouth; it's heavenly, and the fact that I can fill all your holes and you like it, oh god, it's amazing," Zayn continued with teasing, trying not to come before Perrie.

Her moaning got louder, and with the last spoken sentence she screamed in ecstasy, letting Zayn know she reached her high. Zayn slowed the rhythm of his strokes and waited for Perrie to collect herself. After few minutes she spoke again.

"If we are talking about the things we like, well, I like it when I can blow you. You have a huge dick, and it's a pleasure to have it in my mouth. And I absolutely love the way it can fill me. In all the right places," she almost purred the last sentence.

The way Zayn was moaning in a low, raspy, almost growling voice made Liam come, his stomach, hair and hand covered with squirts of sticky fluid. He could feel a tang of blood on his bottom lip, a consequence of trying not to moan.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I love it when I am in charge, especially if I can ride you, or if you let me finger you. I know you want to be fingered right now, to have someone thrusting fingers, or maybe even a 9 inch dildo in your prostate," Perrie finished her monologue. Zayn groaned and pumped his hand for the last time, feeling the hot liquid oozing out of his length. He crashed back down on the bed, breathing heavily.

Liam was barely standing, leaning on the wall, trying to catch his breath. This was the most amazing wank he has ever had. Watching Zayn masturbate and hearing him talk dirtily, that was definitely something he would like to experience more often. He was also a little bit shocked, hearing about one of Zayn's kinks. He knew how it felt to be fingered, he did it himself, but he never let anyone else do it.

"How was that, babe?" Zayn's voice disturbed Liam's daydreaming.

"It was fucking hot. We have to do it more often. Or we could try sexting. And we could use Skype," she said excitedly. "Pez, stop. I have just calmed down and right now I have to take a shower." Zayn sat on the bed, trying not to get the come on the sheets.

"Too bad I'm not with you 'cos I would lick all the come off of you."

"You naughty little girl. Next time I'll let you," Zayn chuckled. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Laters, baby. And don't forget to think about me when you are going to wank again in the shower." She giggled naughtily and hung up.  
Zayn shook his head in disbelief and stood up. He stretched with his naked bum turned towards Liam. Then he walked in the bathroom and closed the door. That's when Liam slowly slid down the wall, letting out a loud sigh. He put his head in his hands, feeling the urge to cry.

First of all, he had just wanked watching his best friend having phone sex. Considering the fact that Liam was known as a good, innocent boy, this was something bad. Secondly, he was madly in love with him. The feeling was only getting stronger with every day that passed by. And thirdly, Zayn was happy with Perrie. That was the main reason why Liam decided to stay away from him, no matter what. It would be easier to control his feelings and needs this way. He wanted Zayn to be happy, with or without him. It was in his nature to take care of everyone, except for himself.

He stood up exhaustedly and headed to the nightstand for some tissues; he had to clean himself before Zayn would come back. He had just finished when Zayn returned; Liam stripped down to his boxers because his clothes were covered with come.

Zayn was naked, except for the towel loosely wrapped around his hips, water still sliding down his muscular body. Liam tried not to stare at Zayn's crotch, but it was impossible. He felt his own cock twitching in anticipation. That's when he walked over to the bathroom. Zayn's eyes widened when Liam approached him.

"I'm gonna take a shower," said Liam and disappeared through the door. Last thing he saw was the look on Zayn's face, it was full of emotion; desire, surprise, disappointment, regret, and even anger.

Later that night, Liam sneaked in the bed, trying not to wake the other boy. He almost fell asleep when Zayn hugged him from behind and mumbled a name. Perrie.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the last proper interaction between the two of them. A month passed by with not a single word spoken. They didn't talk to each other anymore, and they even started to avoid all the other boys.

Louis, Harry and Niall couldn't take it anymore so they came up with a plan. They knew something happened between Liam and Zayn, and as their closest friends, they felt obliged to take care of it. They also knew how Liam felt about Zayn and they assumed the feeling was mutual.

Louis and Harry took care of the management - they messed around the studio and they even went out on the street, showing their (b)romance - while Niall changed arrangements for their upcoming day in Sweden so Zayn and Liam were put together for every single interview they had that day. They hoped the two rebels would talk properly and solved the problem.  
Niall, as a very good friend of both of them, instinctively knew the plan would work. And it did.

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

Liam and Zayn were sitting in the back of the car, sneakily glancing at one another every now and then. The presence of each other still had a big impact on them, even though they refused to show it. They didn't know what their management had in store for them so they were happy with the way their day went so far. When they were finally told about the arrangement, they were visibly shocked.

Zayn didn't know what to do, he was happy he would have to spend the whole day with Liam. He didn't know how he felt about his best friend, and now he had the chance to find out.

The other boy wasn't so sure about it. He couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he won't be able to hide his feelings and he would fuck everything up, including their already weak friendship.

As they were walking down the hall of the building to their first interview, accompanied by Paul, their bodyguard, Liam started talking: "We need to cooperate and make an impression that everything is alright between us. We have to-" He didn't have the time to end the sentence because he was pulled into the closest room and slammed into the wall.

"Why don't we really make everything alright?" Zayn asked and kissed him forcefully, almost violently. That's when Liam's self-restraint broke into thousand pieces and he finally let all his emotions out. He kissed Zayn back eagerly, passionately, tasting him, trying to memorize the way Zayn's mouth fit against his. They pulled away when they heard a light cough.

"Just a minute, Paul," said Liam and pulled Zayn back to his lips to kiss him once more.

"Oh, fuck. I think I love you." Zayn admitted. "I realised that in the past few weeks when I didn't have you by my side. It was heart-breaking. Why did you avoid me?" Zayn spoke first, his voice expressing hurt.

"I-" Liam hesitated for a moment before deciding to tell the truth.  
"Because I love you. I actually loved you from the start. I liked you the first instant we spoke and my feelings for you became stronger with time, just like our friendship did."

"But why? I still don't understand why-"

"I heard your conversation with Perrie and realized you are happy with her. So I distanced myself from you to keep my feelings under control. I just wanted you to be happy. I still do."

"But, Liam, you should've told me." Zayn was exasperated.  
"I always had this strange feeling when I was around you. I guess it was love. And me and Perrie ... I don't think we love each other. We're more like fuck buddies. And I know she is seeing someone." He paused for a moment. "When did you hear us talk?" He couldn't remember the last time he and Perrie actually had a real conversation.

"I-I don't remember."

If Liam wouldn't blush, Zayn would leave the topic where it was. But now, he wanted to know what caused Liam's sudden embarrassment.

"Liam, you know you are a terrible liar. Tell me," Zayn insisted and pressed Liam lightly further in the wall.

"You two were having phone sex," Liam mumbled barely audible and looked down, embarrassed.

Zayn was a little bit shaken, but to be honest, the thought of Liam watching him wanking turned him on.

"That's hot," he whispered in the other boy's ear, bit his ear lobe and then ground upon his crotch, his hard-on pressing on Liam's, as said boy let out a strangled moan.

"Lads, I gave you five minutes instead of one, but now we really have to go," Paul interrupted them again.  
"We'll discuss this later," Zayn mumbled in Liam's ear before letting him go. They hurried to the room where the interview was held, and luckily calmed enough on their way. They were greeted by Malin, a woman that interviewed them all once before. She was kind, friendly, and funny.

"Hello, my old friends!" she exclaimed and hugged them before letting them go. Liam played along and pecked her on the cheek, and Zayn followed with a nice "Hi, darling".

"Before we start, how are you?" Malin asked. Liam and Zayn looked at each other and smiled, excited, knowing they would soon be off their duties and able to talk.

"We're excellent. You?" they said at once and cracked into loud laughter.  
"It's visible, you know. You two are almost shining and you look extremely happy," she laughed too.

"Let’s go back to the interview. Recently you released a new song, Live While We're Young, and it is the first single from your new album Take Me Home, which comes out on the 9th of November here in Sweden. Why is it called Take Me Home?"

"Um ... We have been touring around the world for about four months and we have just missed our families and homes a bit, so we decided to name the album Take Me Home," Liam answered and tried not to laugh; Zayn was discretely nudging him with his knee, knowing the truth behind the name. They were just five teenagers, sexual references were only to be expected.

They talked to Malin animatedly, as if they have known each other for years. The only time silence took over was when Malin mentioned Perrie.  
"And you," she pointed towards Zayn, "I heard your girlfriend is coming to see you today. Is that true?"

Zayn nodded happily - they hadn't seen each other in weeks - before he realised what it'd looked like to Liam. Fifteen minutes ago he had admitted his love to him, and now he was showing fondness towards Perrie. He put an arm around Liam's shoulders and squeezed lightly, only to assure him. As soon as he did so, Liam smiled at him, which made the crinkles by his eyes visible. It was one of the things he loved about Liam, just like the way he stared in the air when he was intensively thinking about something; all these little things made him special.

The interview went on; Liam and Zayn were exchanging looks and hidden compliments the whole way through. For experts, it was impossible to miss the chemistry between the two of them. It embarked on a whole new level; it was cute and fresh, something different from the month that just passed by.  
At the end of the interview, they were barely restraining themselves from attacking each other. They quickly said goodbye to Malin and rushed to the car, eager to continue their conversation. It was lunch time, two hours pause, so they had plenty of time to talk.

They went to an Italian restaurant they always ate in when they were in Sweden; it was peaceful, small and hidden from the eyes of publicity. They both ordered spaghetti Bolognese and a Caesar salad; as they experienced, it was the best meal from the menu.

At first they were just looking at each other sheepishly and shyly, but then Liam broke the silence with a confession: "I jerked myself off watching you wanking."

Zayn was taken aback: he was shocked that Liam actually said that, and judging by the look on his face, he meant it. He was completely serious, with no regrets, and Zayn could even sense some pride forming. It turned Zayn on, knowing that Liam, their sweet and innocent Liam, had a kinky side.

Zayn growled and tried not to lunge himself at Liam, knowing they were at a public place. Instead, he grabbed the table, his muscles flexing at the effort he put into the action.

"I walked in our room and saw you, almost naked, on the bed. I knew I should've walked out the first second I saw you there, but then you stripped down and I just couldn't. I was paralysed. And then you moaned. And I just had to loosen the tension in my pants. So I started to wank. And it was-"

"Fuck, Liam, can you please stop?" Zayn growled. "I'm barely holding back. And we are not in a safety of our hotel room," he continued talking through his teeth and tried to ignore the painful feeling in his pants. He was hard and horny. He hadn't got off since that day with Perrie; their schedule didn't let him to. He was either too tired or he wasn't alone. Or was it the fact he always ended up thinking about Liam? The thought was scaring him back then, but now, he found it appealing.

He almost shouted when something touched his thigh; it was Liam's hand, sneaking under the table. The said boy slightly slid it up, closer to the tent in Zayn's pants.

Liam didn't know what had got into him, but he felt the urge to satisfy the need in Zayn's eyes. He palmed the black-haired boy's cock through the fabric and Zayn moaned softly. He continued his work and then a crazy idea crossed his mind. He knew he needed some craziness in his life - everyone kept telling him that - and he was in a desperate need for Zayn. So he decided it was the time for some changes. He 'accidentally' hit a fork with his elbow and it landed under the table.

"Oops," he eyed Zayn before going under the table. He crawled over to him and unbuckled his belt. Liam heard a loud intake of breath and opened his zipper slowly. He pulled Zayn's boxers down and freed his cock. He grasped it firmly and did a few probing strokes. Zayn moaned again, this time louder than before. Liam slowly worked his hand up and down Zayn's length.

Zayn tried not to moan, but it was practically impossible with Liam twisting his wrist at the tip of his throbbing cock. The feeling was heavenly, especially with knowledge that Liam was actually jerking him off, in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Thank god for the floor-length tablecloth.

He finally gained control over his voice and so he stopped moaning before anyone could realize what was happening under the table number 9. But it was all in vain when he felt Liam's hot mouth closing in on him. Zayn let out a loud moan. He bucked his hips forward instinctively and hit the back of the brown-haired boy's throat.

Liam moaned and started bobbing his head. He had never sucked anyone's dick before so he wasn't exactly an expert, but he knew what he was doing and what he liked. He moved his head in a faster pace, fondling with Zayn's balls. He could taste the pre-come on the tip of Zayn's cock. It was sweet and salty at the same time.

It was just like he always imagined; it was similar to all the dreams he had about him and Zayn getting it on, the only difference was that in the reality the scenario was slightly different. He didn't think he would ever find himself in a situation like this, he thought he was more of a stick-to-the-bed kind of guy. But everything has its first. The knowledge of doing something forbidden, wrong in the eyes of society, definitely expanded their pleasure.

He twirled his tongue over the tip and Zayn groaned. Liam licked his cock all the way from the base to the tip, following the vein on the bottom side. When he received a strangled moan from the boy he was pleasuring, he started to deep throat. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have a gagging reflex, so he took all of Zayn in his mouth.

"Fuck, Liam," Zayn grunted. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way Liam was swallowing him. He went down, all the way to the base and then he slowly slid back up, hollowing his cheeks in the process.

"Shit, Liam, you're so good. Don't stop, please," Zayn half-moaned the words. Liam backed up just to reply, lazily stroking Zayn's red and flushed cock in the meantime.

"I can be much better if I want. You just have to convince me you want it as much as I want it, and I can show you everything I know" he whispered seductively, almost inaudibly, but still loud enough for Zayn to hear, only inches away from the toy he was playing with.

When Liam's hot breath brushed over his cock, Zayn couldn't take it anymore. He let go with a loud moan that could be heard to the guests in the radium of a few metres, but at this point he couldn't care less, he was in his own world, ignorant to the surroundings.

Liam licked the come off of his hands, satisfied with the result. Zayn had also painted his face; few squirts were on his shirt, and some even on the floor. He leaned down and took Zayn's sensitive cock in his mouth once again, this time to clean it. Zayn let out a silent sigh, not able to moan after the powerful orgasm he had just experienced.

After he finished, Liam pulled Zayn's boxers and pants back on, buckled his belt and sat back on the chair. When Zayn saw his face, he groaned and grabbed the edge of the table once again; restraining himself from leaning forward and licking his own come off Liam's face. Then the realization hit him hard.

"Liam, clean your face before anyone else sees it!" he hissed and slowly looked around. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Everyone in the restaurant was eating, talking and laughing loudly, not paying attention to them, except for a little girl, about six years old. She was standing few metres away from their table, staring in their direction, obviously well aware of what happened. She was gaping at Zayn's crotch with her mouth wide open, probably trying to figure out where the snake came from.

When she saw Zayn was looking at her, she turned around and ran to one of the tables, maybe in attempt to tell her parents what she saw, or to ask where the snake went.

"Shit," Zayn cursed and quickly handed Liam a tissue. He took it, wiping the come off his face. There wasn't much to do with his shirt, the come had already dried. Thankfully it was a white T-shirt and so the white stripes weren't very visible.

"What is it?" he asked Zayn who was taking his wallet out of his pocket. "Take your stuff and go outside. Wait for me at the entrance, I'll explain later. Go!" Zayn commanded and called the waiter to pay.

Liam was bewildered, but he did what he was told. He noticed a small family with a cute little girl staring at him, and somehow, he felt exposed and uncomfortable. He felt like parents were judging him. But they couldn't know he was giving Zayn a blowjob, could they?

He hurried out and sat down on the pavement, few metres away from the restaurant, thinking about Zayn. He had never been as happy as now, not even with Danielle, and the time he had spent with her was the best in his life.

Zayn lit up his world like nobody else, just by existing. For Liam, his moans and groans were the most beautiful sounds in the world, besides Zayn's voice, and his body could compare to the Greek gods' statues, only that his cock was much bigger.

He shifted in a better position, uncomfortable with the wetness in his pants. He had come seconds before Zayn did; his moans sent him over the edge, just like when he watched him jerking off to Perrie.

"Come with me," he heard a familiar voice and a hand appeared in front of him. He grabbed it, pulled himself up and followed Zayn, their hands still linked together. He led Liam to the car, parked in the back of the restaurant.

"To our hotel," he instructed the driver and looked at Liam. Then he leaned forward and kissed him, thanking him for the treatment he was given before. Liam pulled Zayn in his lap so he was straddling him and kissed him back with all the love he possessed.

They sat there, with entwined fingers and touching foreheads, just staring in each other's eyes, until the car stopped.

"We are here," the driver said, pretending he wasn't aware of what happened in the backseat. It was his job after all.

They climbed out and rushed to their hotel room. They still had an hour before their next appointment.

"Will you explain to me what that was about?" Liam sat on his bed and pulled his shirt down.

"Some little girl saw us and I think she told her parents. I thought it would be better to run away before they would recognise us or the father would come and beat us," Zayn answered, his gaze never leaving Liam's half naked body.

Liam, aware of the desire in Zayn's longing eyes, decided to tease him. He stood up and threw his shirt on the floor. He slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, and then he threw them on the bed. He palmed himself through the boxers, as if Zayn wasn't there, feeling the sticky dampness from before.

Zayn gulped down the large amount of drool that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. He felt his own cock twitching at the sight. Before he could think of what he was doing, he made an unsure step towards Liam, but stopped when the other boy took off his boxers. His cock was covered in white, half-dried come. Zayn moaned and Liam chuckled, walking towards the bathroom.

"Look at you, already so aroused and I haven't done anything yet. I ain't even hard," he laughed at Zayn before disappearing through the door.

Zayn looked down, surprised to see the tent in his pants. Usually, his self-control was much better, but lately, he found himself hard on several occasions, just by thinking about Liam. He tried to calm himself down; they had an interview in about twenty-five minutes. He tried to think about something else, but the image of Liam's cock buried inside of him kept popping up. He got so aroused only thinking about being filled up.

But it wasn't all about sex. He loved Liam, and Liam loved him. He just had to break up with Perrie first and then they could be together. It was nothing wrong with that, wasn't it? He dreamt further, but deep inside he knew the world didn't think this way. The last thought sobered him enough to soften his erect dick.

He stripped down to change into some fresh clothes when Liam walked in, naked, drying his hair with the towel. He was slowly making his way towards Zayn, swaying his hips in the process.

Zayn had enough of teasing; after he took in his figure, his bare chest full with droplets of water, he lunged himself at Liam, making them both fall down beside the bed. He attacked Liam's mouth, making him let out a small moan. He moved down to his neck, kissing his way down Liam's stomach to his happy trail. Zayn inhaled his scent; he smelled mostly of his shampoo, but there was his distinctive scent too.

 

Liam groaned, knowing where Zayn's next stop would be. He groaned again, this time in frustration, when Zayn moved back to his lips. Zayn kissed him again, biting his bottom lip, tasting, savouring him, while grinding his hips into Liam's, their boners brushing together. He licked his way down Liam's neck, trying to leave a mark.

"No, Zayn. The interview," Liam moaned and pushed him down to his abdomen. Zayn obeyed, slowly working his way to Liam's cock. He grabbed it with his both hands, squeezing it lightly. He leaned down, just about to take him in his mouth, when the phone rang.

Liam groaned, he knew who was calling and why. He pulled Zayn up and crawled over to his annoyingly loud phone.

"Yes, Paul, we are on our way. Yeah, we know we’re late. Okay, very late. We'll be there in five minutes." He hung up and went to his closet, putting some clothes on.

"Sorry, Zayn, I am really sorry, but this will have to wait," he said to him, when he didn't move. "You'll suck me later, and you will have the whole night. I'll be all yours. You just have to be patient," he smirked and offered Zayn a hand.

Zayn stood up and dressed quickly, and then they walked back down and through the back door, trying to ignore the sexual tension that has built between them.

Five minutes later, they were standing in front of pissed off Paul, who was yelling at them. Liam tried to listen what he was saying, he really did, but the way Zayn had lit up a cigarette and then inhaled, distracted him completely. When he saw Liam staring at him, Zayn held his gaze and sucked the smoke in, hollowing his cheeks in the process. He smirked when Liam blushed and turned his gaze to Paul.

"-expected you to be more mature and responsible than the other four, so please, don't let me down and take care of them. I guess I can't anymore," Liam heard the end of Paul's rant. He wasn't sure how or why Paul ended up talking about their immature behaviour; it wasn't like they were doing something illegal, and surprisingly, he didn't care. He just nodded, glancing towards Zayn, who was barely holding back from laughing. With one last look at Liam, Zayn threw away the remains of his cigarette and went inside the building.

Their next interview, and also the last for the day, was done in no time. The interviewer was funny, her questions were interesting and new, and so Liam and Zayn were almost sad when it ended. All five of them agreed that Swedish presenters and interviewers were amongst the best ones in the world. If not for their personalities, at least for their looks.

By the time they ended with all their obligations, it was 6 p.m. They decided to go straight to their hotel and eat inside; they were too tired to do anything else after their morning flight and all the interviews.

They ordered a room service, half the things that were on the menu, convinced they would eat everything ordered, because, as Liam stated, he could eat a cow. As teenage boys, they ate a lot, but they both knew that without Niall they didn't stand a chance.

They ate in silence, while watching some random TV show that was still interesting enough to pay attention to.

When they were fully sated, the awkward silence filled the room. All of a sudden shyness washed through them, leaving them sitting there, not able to communicate. As Zayn opened his mouth to talk, his phone rang. It was Perrie. Now he had a perfect chance to tell her about his feelings.

"Hi babe," he answered. He looked at Liam, only to find surprise and hurt in his eyes. "You are? I'll come down in a minute, I... We have to talk." He eyed Liam, who was now staring at his lap.

"Yes. I'm coming now. See ya in a minute." Zayn stood up, picking up his wallet from the bedside table.

Liam was still staring down when he heard Zayn standing up. He sighed, thinking if his decision of telling Zayn about his feelings was the right thing to do. He felt like he was destroying a perfect couple. He was surprised when he felt Zayn's hand lifting his chin.

"Liam." He looked up at Zayn, who was looking at him with adoration in his eyes.

"I'm gonna tell Perrie how I feel now. And you don't have to be afraid, I don't love her. Not anymore. And if everything goes alright, we will be only good friends from now on." He leaned down and lightly touched Liam's lips with his own, before he disappeared through the door.

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

Perrie was waiting for him in the hotel lobby. He decided to take her on a dinner and tell her after she'd eat. She came closer to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hi," Zayn responded back and led her to the hotel restaurant. They sat down, ordered and then Zayn started talking.

"When I said we have to talk, I meant I have to tell you something. Just promise me you would listen to me 'til the end. And please, don't be mad at me. There is nothing you - we - can change now." Perrie looked at him, warily.

"Okay, tell me."

At that exact moment the waiter brought their order.

"I’ll tell you after you’ll eat, okay?" Zayn didn't want to kill the mood before she'd eaten.

She ate slowly, and they talked about their tours and band mates. Perrie talked about Little Mix's first arena tour and Zayn told her about their Take Me Home world tour.

When she pushed her plate forward, and looked at him expectantly, Zayn took a deep breath - he still cared about Perrie, she was his best friend after all - and started talking.

"Perrie ..." She leaned back in her chair and motioned him to continue when he stopped.

"I-I love someone else," he stuttered out. Perrie moved closer to him.

"Is it Liam?" she asked calmly.

"Ho-how do you know?" Zayn was shocked. How would she know?

"It was just a question of time when you'll admit it to yourself. I've known it for quite a long time now. All the longing looks you shared, and the intimacy that you two managed to build around you, even though you were not alone; it was pretty obvious you weren't mine anymore. You never completely were. Liam was there for you way before I was." She put her hands on top of his and continued.

"I understand you, and I see how he looks at you. It's pretty clear he loves you back so it would be pointless for me to be standing between you two. I want you to be happy, and Liam is a very nice guy, so I think you'll be in good hands. And vice versa, you are amazing too." She smiled.

Zayn wasn't able to speak, he was stunned. He didn't think she would react so nicely, but he was glad she did. "You are not mad or anything?" he asked, too shocked to believe her.

"No, I am not. We're still gonna be friends, if that's what you mean." She sighed. "I guess I have to let you go now. Go, spread your wings and fly, my butterfly," she pecked him on his cheek and walked away.

"Oh, and tell Liam I said hello!" she called back and then disappeared through the door.

Zayn was sitting there, too surprised to do anything else. After a few minutes of staring in the air, he paid for the dinner and went back to the room.

When he walked in, he was greeted with Liam throwing himself at Zayn, sending them both to the floor.

"Tell me it went well. Tell me," Liam mumbled out - no, demanded - in between the kisses he left on Zayn's lips, jaw and neck. Zayn only grinned in response and kissed Liam back hungrily. He rolled them over and straddled him. Leaning down, he licked a stripe down the other boy's neck, stopping at his birthmark. Whilst sucking on it - he wanted to do so for the last three months - he started to unbutton Liam's shirt.

Liam chuckled and helped Zayn, who was being impatient and having a hard time ridding him of his clothes. When he was only in his boxers, he stood up and pulled Zayn with him.

"Bed," he instructed and went to lock the door. When he turned around, Zayn was already sitting on the bed, fully naked, slowly stroking himself and smirking at Liam. Liam let out a loud moan, his boxers suddenly feeling too tight. He quickly walked, practically ran to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of lube and a few condoms from the sink. The hotel nicely put them amongst the other necessary things, which was a really nice gesture. Then he returned to the room and stopped, suddenly insecure of what to do.

"C'mere, Liam," Zayn patted the bed next to him.

Liam slowly walked to Zayn and sat down. Zayn pushed him up the bed and laid him down. Then he slowly kissed him. As Liam started responding, the kiss became more heated, their tongues battling for dominance. Zayn, once again, straddled Liam and this time, ground his hips down, rubbing their hard-ons together. They moaned in unison, hands sliding all over their sweaty bodies. Zayn kissed down Liam's neck and stomach, leaving hickeys all over his body. He stopped at his abdomen, pulled down his boxers, and looked up at Liam, licking at his navel teasingly. The brown haired boy groaned and locked his hands in Zayn's jet black hair, pulling him down.

Zayn obliged, feeling slightly nervous at the fact that this would be his first blow job. Liam saw the hesitation in his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I suppose this is your first time. Don't be afraid of doing something wrong, or that you won't please me. Just do whatever you're good with. I'm sure I'll enjoy it. I know you did," Liam chuckled.

Zayn blushed slightly, but after a few seconds he straightened, as if he remembered something. Apparently something that made him extremely happy.

"So you have never done it with a guy before?" he asked quietly.

"No, Zayn, you are my first." Liam's serious face broke into a full-blown grin.

Zayn briefly kissed him, and then he got back in his place in between Liam's legs, taking his erection in his hands. At first, he just stroked it slowly, but when Liam let out a whimper, he licked at the head. Liam groaned, fisting the sheets in anticipation.

Zayn took his impressive length in his mouth, humming around it in approval. Liam was massive, and so Zayn couldn't fit all of him in his mouth, at least not without a practise. He bobbed his head slowly, twisting at the base.

Liam was trying really hard not to thrust in the wetness of Zayn's mouth, but when the said boy grinned up at him wickedly, he let go and pushed in his hot, willing mouth. Zayn held him down and pulled away with a loud pop. He licked his lips, wet with saliva and Liam's pre-come.

"I'd really like you to ravage my mouth, but I don't think I could take it just yet. Maybe next time." He grinned cheekily and went to swallow Liam's cock again, but he was pulled up on the bed.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Liam, panting slightly, apparently seconds away from coming.

"I thought we were about to have sex," Zayn answered jokingly.

"Yeah, but who's gonna top?" Liam asked, letting Zayn choose. He didn't care if he was the one fucking or the one being fucked.  
"I-I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do ... I haven’t been fucked yet ..." Zayn trailed off.

"Okay. So I guess it'd be the best if you fuck me. Besides, I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Zayn's neglected cock twitched at the words.

"I've watched enough gay porn videos to know what we have to do, so just follow my lead. But first, let me take care of you." Liam pulled Zayn down and took him in his mouth immediately. He sucked on the head enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around. He pulled away and fisted Zayn's length vigorously, making him arch his back off the bed. Leaning up to kiss him, he thumbed at the slit, spreading the pre-come all over his cock.  
Zayn tugged as his hand, signalling him to stop. He didn't want to come, at least not just yet.

"We should start, otherwise I'm gonna come. And I want to come buried inside of you," Zayn said and lay Liam down on the bed.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Liam asked, reaching for the lube.

"No, I, I always let Perrie do that," Zayn blushed in a deep shade of red.

"Okay, then I'll just show you," Liam said and coated two of his fingers with lube. He spread his legs widely and circled his hole. He pushed one digit in completely and started moving it. After a few moans he added another, moving them in circling motion.

Zayn watched him, his cock twitching at the sight of Liam's tight, pink hole. He almost came right then and there, when Liam moaned and started fucking himself on his own fingers.

"Take over, please," Liam said and Zayn nodded, squirting the liquid on his fingers. He leaned down and kissed Liam. The second their lips touched, he pushed a finger inside of Liam. He received a deep groan, which was losing in the way their tongues danced against each other.

He stroked Liam's velvety soft walls, resulting in them both moaning, Zayn from the way Liam clenched around his, now two fingers, and Liam because Zayn brushed over his bundle of nerves.

"Oh god Zayn, yes, there," Liam moaned and pushed down on Zayn's fingers, too eager to wait for Zayn's small thrusts. Zayn swirled his fingers around, scissoring Liam open. After a few minutes, he added the third finger, his neglected cock painfully hard.

"I'm good. You can start now," Liam panted and tugged at his forearm, signalling him to stop.

Zayn slowly removed his fingers, ripped the foil off of the condom and rolled it onto himself. He coated his cock in a generous amount of lube, being cautious doing this for the first time, and teased at Liam's entrance. Liam growled in impatience.

Zayn pushed the head of his length in Liam's heat, almost coming from the feel of sensitive muscles flexing around him, trying to adjust. Zayn let out a loud moan when Liam dug his nails in his back, trying to get him to move.  
Zayn complied obediently, pushing all the way in. It felt heavenly.

Liam loved the feeling of being full; of course he knew what it was like, he owned a small collection of dildos after all, but it was nothing compared to Zayn's cock. He felt complete, the pleasure overtaking the pain.

"Move," he said and wiggled underneath Zayn.

Zayn pulled almost completely out and then slowly pushed forward. He rolled his hips in circles, trying to make Liam moan.

"You should thrust in different angles and try to find my prostate," Liam panted after a few minutes.

Zayn complied and thrusted upwards, trying to find Liam's prostate. He started questioning himself why didn't he admit to himself that he likes boys before. This was heavenly, Liam clenching around him harder than any girl could, providing him with pleasure he never felt before.

He pulled completely out and put Liam's legs over his shoulders. He gripped Liam's hips and thrusted in. Liam let out a loud moan, Zayn hitting his prostate for the first time. Now that he found it, he thrusted in the same angle relentlessly, with the same overwhelming rhythm.

"Faster," Liam gasped out and Zayn started thrusting at a slightly quicker pace, sliding deeper and deeper inside Liam.

When Liam clenched around him repeatedly, he knew he was close. He himself wouldn't last much longer anyway.

He thrusted faster, their moans and skin slapping against skin the only sounds in the room. He gripped Liam's cock in his hand, trying to match rhythms, providing Liam with bigger pleasure.

"I'm, I'm gonna ..." Liam gasped out when his body shook and spurts of white coated his stomach and Zayn's hand. The way his walls clenched around Zayn, drove Zayn insane. He slammed into Liam one last time and came, buried deep inside of him.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore, aftershocks of the greatest climax he's ever experienced sending him on top of Liam. He waited there for a few seconds, and then rolled on his back, next to Liam, trying to catch his breath.

"What's gonna happen now?" Liam asked sheepishly, but Zayn hushed him with a gentle kiss.

"Let's just cuddle for now. We'll talk about it tomorrow," Zayn answered and moved closer to Liam. He snuggled his nose in his lover's chest, hugging him tightly to himself. The slow and constant beating of Liam's heart lulled him into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

"Boys! It’s time to go!" Paul called, his voice echoing through the backstage. He waited for a few seconds, but there was no response.

"Boys! We really have to go! We must stick to the schedule!" he tried again and sighed, when they didn't answer. He decided to look through the rooms.  
As he wanted to leave the boys' dressing room, he bumped into someone. It was Niall, stuffing his mouth with crisps.

"Sovvy 'm late," Niall mumbled and bent down to pick up the packet that fell from his arms when he crashed into his bodyguard. "Others aren't here?" he straightened up.

"No, they are not and we should be on the road for about ten minutes now. Do you possibly have any idea where they could be?" Paul hurried Niall back into the dressing room to collect his belongings.

"Louis and Harry are with Preston and other guards, signing autographs, and ... I haven't seen Liam and Zayn since we finished the concert. Which is, about half an hour ago," he checked on the clock. "I'll go and find them, and you put my stuff in the bus, will you?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just ran out of the room.

He found Harry and Louis a few minutes later; they were on their way back.  
"Lads, quick! Liam and Zayn are MIA! Do you know what this means?" Niall whisper-shouted, in case someone was listening in. He groaned when they didn't show any interest.

"They are probably fucking, or maybe blowing each other! You could pay them back for their teasing back when you two fucked like rabbits! Even though I have to admit it was a bit unbearable after a while. You two just wouldn't stop. I could never look the same again at that kitchen counter in your house ..." He trailed off, thinking about what he saw a few months back. "However, let's go find them. They are so screwed," Niall smirked. Harry and Louis were already whispering to each other.

They looked in their closets, and after that in the toilets, but they couldn't find them. They were just walking down the corridor, when they heard muffled moans coming from the small room they recognised as a broom closet.

"Jackpot," Harry murmured to himself.

"How about we just listen. I wouldn't want to interrupt them. It sounds serious. Besides, we could hear something interesting," Louis whispered and the other two nodded in agreement. They sneaked closer, all the while listening.

"Oh, fuck Zayn. Oh god. If you could see yourself now, all flushed and taking my cock so well. Thank god you don't have a gag reflex – fuck. Yes. Suck it baby," Liam groaned.

"And you seem so obedient, letting me fuck your mouth. You filthy little slut. Just look at you, so hard and brought on the edge just by my words. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, Zayn, I'm gonna-" There were some loud, but somehow muffled moans and a few groans and then they heard slurping sounds.

"Fuck, Zayn, you're gonna be the death of me. You can deep throat like no one else-" They heard a loud bang, which was followed by a sound of pain.

"Jeez, I was just joking. You know you are the only one I let near my cock," Liam tried to calm obviously very jealous Zayn.

"And I don't know how you manage to do so, but you get better every time you suck me, which is rather often. Just remember last week when we went to see Iron Man 3. I wanted to watch it, but I just couldn't with you on your knees, pleading for my cock. We should go to the movie theatre and this time only to see the movie. I don't even know how we managed to look away from Robert Downey Jr. I mean, he is so, so hot," Liam rambled on.

"Oh shut up, you wanker. We should go back to Sweden and celebrate our 6 month anniversary. We could go back to that restaurant and you could suck me off there again. And just because I'm feeling nostalgic, we should sit at the same table. What was it, number 9?" Zayn stopped talking and everything went silent.

The three boys on the other side of the door were trying really hard not to laugh; they didn't want to ruin their surprise.

"Okay, we should get dressed and go find the boys. What time is it?" Liam asked.

"It's- Oh fuck! We should be back on the road by now. Hurry up!" Zayn panicked.

After a few minutes of loud movements and cursing, the door opened and they stumbled out. Zayn's usually neatly styled hair was messed up, as were their clothes, and Liam's shirt had a few white stains on. They stopped abruptly when they saw Harry, Louis and Niall.

"Oh, hi boys!" Liam squeaked, "We were just looking for you. We should go on the bus now," he tried to shoulder past them but Harry stopped him.

"Not so fast. It seems to me you were having some fun in there, now let us have fun," Harry chuckled.

"I thought you don't swear, Liam, but ... What was that?" Niall asked innocently.

"I, I don't-" Liam tried to defend himself but Louis cut him off.

"You should really watch your mouth. The words I heard you saying ... I didn't know you even know what dirty talk is!" Louis teased further.

"And you seemed very talkative. You just wouldn't shut up," Harry continued. "Is he always like that? You should know, because you listen to every word he says." He turned to Zayn, as if waiting for the answer.

"And as it seems, you like being submissive, obeying Liam in everything he says." Louis didn't let Zayn answer.

Poor Liam's cheeks were in deep crimson red colour by now and he was extremely embarrassed. Zayn's cheeks were his normal honey colour but he obviously wanted to escape the torture.

Harry hugged Liam over his shoulders and dragged him forward. He leaned in and whispered: "You don't need to be embarrassed, we're actually happy for you two." He nuzzled Liam's neck and turned to Zayn.

"No need to be jealous of me, bad boy. I was just encouraging your boyfriend. We're very proud of-" He was cut off by Paul's monstrous yelling.

"BOYS! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE THIS INSTANT I'LL DRAG YOU OUT AND LET YOU WALK TO THE BUS WITHOUT BODYGUARDS TO PROTECT YOU!"

As on cue, they heard loud screaming of thousands of girls. Niall grabbed Zayn's hand and started running, Liam, Harry and Louis following quick after.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
